


Down to Business

by armnin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ...gay shit, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Business AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Era, Stony - Freeform, getting down to business...if ya know what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armnin/pseuds/armnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Rival Businesses AU) Stark Industries faces an uprising rival, Shield Co., and Tony Stark is determined to destroy the enemy and watch it crumble...That is until he meets the founder, Steve Rogers, an extremely attractive army veteran whose goal is to collaborate with Tony and Stark Industries. The two butt heads constantly, but eventually they're forced to face the reality that...Oh no, he's hot...and I like him...a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Business

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for a while and I finally got the spark of energy to start writing and posting! I really hope you all like it~

     Tony swatted away the paper that Pepper held obnoxiously close to his face, sneering at it bitterly. The heading read in bold red letters: _**SHIELD Co. Rises as the Leading Producer of Advanced Military Equipment.**_ Tony didn’t bother to read the article below, assuming it's all just kiss ass compliments of how amazing the rising company is. He knows for a fact that Stark Industries is still leading sales in all departments, but it's no doubt that Shield is SI’s number one rival. Just the thought of how quickly the company has risen in popularity over the past few years was enough to sour Tony’s mood for the rest of the day lest he healed his bad attitude with a refreshing bottle of Vodka or Scotch.

     The loud click of Pepper's heels against the marbled floor woke Tony from his reeling thoughts. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly at his rash behavior, sliding her fingertips over her Stark Tablet,  _having refused to let a drunken Tony officially name it The Starklet_ , a few times before confirming her assumption. “SI is still leading sales in weaponry, most of which go out to the U.S. military.” her words didn’t ease his stress in the least, his eyes fixed on the words of the article lying on the floor without actually reading them. “Jarvis would have told me if someone took our place as number one in sales.” he dismissed her attempt at comforting him, causing Pepper to roll her eyes impatiently.

     “Tony, there always has to be someone in second place.” He bit his tongue, knowing that yelling at Pepper would do more harm than relief. He stood up suddenly, making sure to stomp on the article and twist it until it tore underneath the heel of his shoe. He made a beeline for the bar, ignoring Pepper’s sigh of disapproval. Tony refused to verbally admit that Shield was good, had to be if it was already stepping on the back of SI’s shoes. Before Shield was even a recognizable name, Tony hadn’t a single worry about being second on the charts for best, well, everything. Now that a rival company was actually being successful enough to scare Tony, his brain kicked into overdrive at considering all the tweaks, upgrades, improvements, and new things he no longer felt the want to create but rather the _need_.

     As the second shot of whatever potent liquid Tony swallowed began warming the pit of his stomach, he felt as though it had chased down a lump that was rising in his throat and budded a sudden spike of excitement. This was not only a _challenge_ , it was _motivation_. He smiled into his empty glass, brain already kicking into overdrive. Pepper noticed the sudden change in his attitude, monitoring his expression with a worried frown, “I’m not sure what just popped into your head, but if it has anything to do with physically destroying Shield with explosives or something, I swear Tony I’ll-” she cut herself off with a sigh, taking the few steps to Tony and snatching the bottle of alcohol from his hand before he could pour another glass. Tony was too deep in thought to argue, his eyes steadily staring at the glass in his hand. He didn’t realize Pepper was still rambling until she sternly said his name the way she only does when her patience is wearing thin. He looked up to her, setting the glass down and walking around the short bar counter until he reached Pepper and wrapped an arm around her waist.

      “Come on, Pep, this is amazing! I mean, really, think about it. These Shield shitheads have nothing on me! We’re still number one and we’re staying that way, baby. All they do is motivate me until I finally get to see them fall apart.” Pepper allowed a small smile to replace the frown on her dark red lips, landing a light peck on Tony’s cheek before maneuvering out of his loose hold and heading towards the exit, “I’m going to bed, you better do the same soon.” she warned, knowing damn well that he probably wouldn't sleep tonight. Tony waved her off with a short goodnight before returning to his lab.

     “Jarvis, turn on the coffee maker, we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

***

     Tony had made staying up all night for over a three day period into an art form, which is why it mildly surprised him to wake up with blueprints stuck to his face and his hand still tight around the handle of a cold mug of coffee. It took him a few minutes to recall what all he did last night in the lab, a wave of relief washing over him when he remembered he had completed the new artificial arm he’s made for Asgard Co. He vaguely remembers Pepper mentioning something about a celebration party for the industry since they would be buying Tony’s new and improved artificial limbs for a few hundred veterans missing any appendages from their duties. It would take some time for the actual process of making the limbs that would be used by the veterans, considering taking measurements and all, but the first arm was made specifically for some guy from Asgard that’s going to be at the event and was measured for the perfect fit, as Pepper had informed him.

     Tony didn’t even know what kind of stuff Shield makes, all he knows is that military equipment is what they’re most popular for, much like how SI is leading in advanced weaponry. Tony began prodding at the tactile sensors on the arm, making sure everything was working properly when Jarvis interrupted.

     “Excuse me, Sir, but Miss.Potts wants me to inform you that the celebration event for Asgard will be later this evening at 7 PM. Do not forget to get ready, including brushing your teeth, wearing a decent suit, and-”

      “What, did she make a list for you?” Tony interrupted.

      Jarvis paused for a moment, “Yes, as a matter of fact she did, Sir.”

***

     Tony sluggishly maneuvered through groups of veterans and employees of Asgard co., having to stop every few steps to shake someone’s outstretched hand. Once he finally made it to the small stage in the back of the dining hall, he found himself standing in front of an intimidatingly handsome man with beautiful blond hair that went to his shoulders. The man towered above him and Tony had to remind himself to stop gawking and shake the hand of the founder of Asgard co., Thor Odinson.

     “I’m so glad to see you so soon, Stark!” he nearly roared in his boisterous voice as he landed a heavy hand to Tony’s shoulder. Thor was the closest friend he had in the business world, but even then it was seldom that they spent time together outside of their business suits and boring conversations about their companies. “Well, let’s get this over with, eh? We can relax and have a few drinks once this all blows over.” Tony liked the sound of that, feeling more eager now to say what he had to say, do what he had to do, and hopefully leave the party early.

     The crowd erupted in applause as soon as Thor and Tony stepped foot on stage, the two of them waiting a few seconds for the crowd to simmer down before starting their artificial spiel. Tony took the mic first, giving his generic Stark Brand wink and smile and going on about how great this opportunity is, how glad he is to see the lives of veterans improved by his work, blah blah blah. He handed the mic to Thor after he was done, suppressing a snicker at Thor’s slight agitation at how long he has to wait before the crowd simmers down again. Thor says his part, blabs a few charming lines, and welcomes the man who Tony’s artificial arm is made for onto the stage. The crowd silences as the arm is brought onto stage and given to Tony, who then turns to the man.

     “What’s your name again?” he asks quietly at a safe distance from the mic. “James Barnes, sir. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this really means to me.” the guy looked like he was about to start crying. Tony doesn’t do so well with this sort of sentimental stuff, not sure what to really say to a crying veteran with a missing limb. “It’s the least I could do.” Tony said half-heartedly, taking the artificial limb from the hands who held it and gently putting it into place where the man's arm once was. He fiddled with it until it fit snuggly, and within seconds the arm crept to life. Barnes choked down a few tears, amazement showing in his eyes as he flexed the arm as if it were a real one, wriggling the fingers and turning the wrist. “Holy shit, holy shit...I-Oh my fucking-Just...Thank you so much…” he wiped at the tears forming on his face with his new hand and turned to the crowd, waving it into the air.

     Everyone erupted into cheers and applause. Tony noticed a few people up close to the stage were wiping at their own tears. James stepped up to the mic, his words stuttering as he struggled to find the right ones to say, “I cannot express how grateful I am for this...for the opportunity to regain something I lost that is so important to me...This is amazing. I’m truly honored and forever thankful to Stark Industries,” he then turned to face Tony with a grin so wide he resembled the Joker. “Thank you Tony Stark, I owe you.” the crowd broke into more cheers. Tony smiled, waved to the crowd, the usual. He really was happy to see that he’s helped someone so greatly, he’s not heartless, but he just felt like his life was a broken record. He always did some miraculous deed, shown it off to the world on a stage, said a few sweet nothings, and then repeated it all over again. He was completely lost in thought until he heard the mention of Shield.

     “It’s a great honor to not only be graced with a new arm, but also to work for Shield Company, where I-” Tony took in a sharp breath as though a heavy fist had plunged itself deep into his gut. _This guy works for Shield?! What the fuck?! Pepper said he worked for Asgard! **What the fuck!?!**_ Tony felt his nerves jump as his stomach began to do flips. He felt feverish and absolutely _pissed_. He doesn’t want to help someone from fucking _Shield!_ He doesn’t want the world to think Stark Industries is in cahoots with Shield, of all companies!

     As soon as the speakers’ were done on stage, Tony bolted off, ignoring James’ attempts at thanking him again and Thor’s confused expression. He found Pepper talking to someone, probably from Asgard, “Uh, excuse us.” he gently took Pepper by the arm, despite his blistering anger, and pulled her aside.

     “Pepper, would you like to tell me _what the fuck?!_ ” he didn’t even try making the sentence complete, his words tumbling from his tongue almost incoherently. Pepper looked bewildered, as if Tony was totally in the wrong and she did nothing that he should be angry about. He was getting impatient, “James Barnes! He’s not an Asgard employee, he works for damn Shield! I don’t do business with Shield, Pep, we’re against them!” he was trying to calm himself, taking note that he was still at the party.

     Pepper gave him a smile, the kind she gave when she was about to tell him something he really doesn’t want to hear. “I knew you would be against helping the co-founder of Shield-”

     “Co-fucking-founder?! Oh, great!”

     Pepper continued as if he hadn’t said anything, “Which is why I lied. Shield is in the same ballpark as us, Tony. They make protective gear for soldiers, we make the weapons. A little ironic, but together we’d be amazing!” Tony definitely did not want to hear this, in fact, he was hoping that if he blinked enough times and pinched his arm he’d wake up from this nightmare. SI is most certainly not going to collaborate with the enemy. **_Nope. Not gonna happen._ **

     “So...The founder of Shield agreed on having a meeting with you this Thursday to discuss a possible collaboration with Stark Industries.”

    _ **Oh no she didn't.**_

**Author's Note:**

> Good golly I didn't realize how much I switched between past and present tense until I re-read this just now...I'm so sorry! I'll go through this and fix it and I'll try to improve that in later chapters. Also, I don't have anyone to read this over for me, so there's probably going to be some typos in there. Feel free to correct me in a comment if they're bothering you, and don't be afraid to comment! It helps a lot to encourage me and improve my work. <3 Thank you so much! xoxo


End file.
